1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator, and more particularly, to an actuator featuring fewer parts and lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US Publication No. 2006/0092285 discloses an optical image stabilizer for camera lens assembly comprising: a holder having a movable element accommodation space; a movable element having a light-sensing element and connected with the holder, the movable element and the holder being spaced apart from each other; a magnetic element set connected with the movable element; a set of balls comprising at least three balls and interposed between the movable element and the holder; and an electrically-driven element configured to cause the movable element to move in the X plane and Y plane; wherein the magnetic element set provides a magnetic force to keep the set of balls between the movable element and the holder.
Though the aforementioned technology enables the movable element to move with respect to two axes, flux leakage may occur easily in the magnetic element and affect peripheral electronic components. Moreover, the assembly of numerous parts is not easy, and the large number of parts also makes it difficult to reduce the size and cost of the product.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,653 discloses an image stabilizer for a micro-camera module of a handheld device, and method for stabilizing a micro-camera module of a handheld device. The handheld device comprises a module, a motion sensor, an actuator comprising a first actuator assembly and a second actuator assembly configured to cause respective movements of the module in two substantially perpendicular directions, and a controller.